The present invention relates to an energy generator as a dynamo-electric machine with separate employment of the interacting forces and their balancing with permanent magnets.
The term xe2x80x9cdynamo-electric machinexe2x80x9d designates any machine which converts mechanical energy into electrical energy and vice versa. The type of machine whereto the present invention refers is the one wherein a primary comprises a multiplicity of polar expansions and a secondary comprises a succession of heteronomous alternated permanent magnets.
It is well known that both in motors and in generators of this kind, electromagnets act by attraction or repulsion over the entire pitch of the magnets in two semi-cycles, that is to say at full cycles from permanent magnet to permanent magnet, and hence in none of the known motors or generators is the active effect of the interaction of the magnets with the highly permeable ferromagnetic cores taken into account, nor is the equilibrium i.e. the balancing of the ferromagnetic forces which cancel out the permanent magnetic resistant torque to pass from one permanent magnet to the other.
Although in the considerations that follow reference shall be made, for the sake of convenience, mostly to motors, the same considerations apply for generators as well.
In particular, the invention constituting the subject of the invention is aimed at determining at relative disposition between the pairs of electromagnets of the primary and the permanent magnets of the secondary which is able to harmonise the forces at play, whose magnetic nature is respectively permanent, ferromagnetic and electromagnetic.
Another aim of the present invention is to reach a high efficiency in the transformation of electrical into mechanical energy and vice versa thanks to an appropriate electrical power supply of the electromagnets of the primary in their interaction with the permanent magnets of the secondary.
Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide an electric motor which can be controlled by an appropriate control system according to the characteristics required in each particular case, with adequate sensors such as optical, magnetic, resistive, inductive or other types of transducers which, through electronic circuits with transistors, thyristors, or triac, drive the supply of power to the machine, as well as common brush collectors, able to provide current at alternating polar steps to the coils offset by a polar step, first one than the other in succession for four steps of complete cycle.
The invention, as it is characterised by the claims that follow, solves the problem of providing a dynamo-electric machine with the harmonisation of the interacting forces, of the type having a primary comprising one or more pairs of polar expansion positioned one at the centre of the permanent magnets and the others astride two permanent magnets, mutually distanced by a polar step and each provided with a ferromagnetic core and with at least one electromagnetic coil, and a secondary comprising a succession of alternate heteronomous permanent magnets, and a related control system, which from a general point of view, is characterised in that each polar step of electrical conduction spans half permanent magnet of said alternate heteronomous permanent magnets and in that said electrical conduction is driven at alternate phases: in the first step the coil or coils in negative feedback facing the centre of the permanent magnet, then in the second step the coil or coils in negative feedback which were astride the permanent magnets and which are in turn taken to the centre, then the third step again the coil or coils in negative feedback of the first step but with opposite electrical polarity still in negative feedback, then the fourth step again the coil or coils in negative feedback of the second step with opposite electrical polarity still in negative feedback closing a complete electrical conduction cycle, the two phases are carried out for separate two fourths by a first coil of the balancing pair and for other separate two fourths by a second coil of the balancing pair offset by a polar step and always with electrical polarity suitable to obtain the negative feedback with the opposed permanent magnets and always at the output of each half alternate heteronomous permanent magnet. The invention lets the xe2x80x9cnatural xe2x80x9dpermanent magnetic force active in attraction of the alternate heteronomous permanent magnets with the high-permeability ferromagnetic cores be always unbalanced in attraction, first a ferromagnetic core than the other concurring to create a complete parallel and superposed dual cycle of xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d mechanical energy which goes to the axis of the dynamo-electric machine together with the cycle of xe2x80x9cartificialxe2x80x9d electromagnetic energy transformed by negative feedback with the consequent addition of the two separate and parallel energies, obtaining a high efficiency of the machine of the invention.
Although in the present description the invention is described with reference to a rotatory dynamo-electric machine, it can also be applied to linear machines or annular linear machines and to devices for partial servo-controls.
Further features and advantages of the present invention shall become more readily apparent from the detailed description that follows, of preferred embodiments illustrated purely by way of non-limiting indication in the accompanying drawings.